In My Heart
by ZJohnson
Summary: Sora admits it. He loves Kairi. How will he express his feelings towards her? Through song perhaps? This is my first ever fanfiction. But, I'm not all that great with summaries, so read and find out! Rated k just in case!
1. Admitting

In My Heart

Disclaimer: I do NOT own kingdom hearts or the characters I use. (I wish I did though)

Chapter 1: Admitting

"AAAHHHH!" Sora sighed as he laid down on the sandy beach of his home, Destiny Islands. This was probably the first time he had relaxed since organization thirteen had been pretty much destroyed in his opinion. When he closed his eyes, he could feel the ocean washing up on the shore. Then, he heard footsteps. "Hey, Sora," He could tell it was Riku, his best friend. Sora opened up one eye and mumbled, " Hey," Riku laughed at this ," Did I interrupt your me time?" "No," Sora replied. " Well, there's something I want to talk to you about," Riku said," I think there's something wrong with Kairi," When he heard her name, Sora immediately jumped up. " What's wrong?" sora asked concerned. Riku chuckled," Dude, admit it, you like her," Sora's face turned red," I do not," " Dude, everyone on the island knows you do, just think about all the stuff you've done for her," Riku teased. Sora thought for a moment. He remembered when he had turned himself into a heartless, so Kairi could get her heart back or when he got on his knees begging saix( second in command of organization 13) to let him see Kairi to make sure she was okay. Sora gave up. " Alright man, I like Kairi, now tell me what's wrong," Sora asked sternly. Riku began to fill Sora in with details.

A/N: Hey guys. This is actually my first ever fanfic. I wrote this all out in a writing journal since summer. Now, I GOT AN ACCOUNT ON HERE! Please review this and let me know what you think. I will have the next few chapters uploaded soon. THANKSGIVING BREAK! YAHOOOOOOOO!


	2. Kairi

Chapter 2: Kairi

Disclaimer: Still don't own KH. I wish…

Kairi was sitting by herself in the secret place that her, Sora, and Riku had found when they were younger. She had a sad smile on her face. She had been thinking about what had happened the past year. She saw how sora had sacrificed his own heart just so she could get hers back, or when Sora went through the organization members, especially saix, just to find her. Thinking about all of that made her wonder if it was her fault all of this happened. She silently started to cry


	3. Realizing

Chapter 3: Realizing

"Yeah man, every time she passes you, a sad smile appears on her face," Riku explained. "Wow," Sora sighed, " I didn't even know, I feel stupid, what can I do?" He questioned. " Well, you could talk to her," Riku stated. "Yeah, Yeah I could," Sora said," But what do I say?" Riku stood up. " That's not for me to decide," With that, Riku walked away saying," She's in the secret place," Sora sat in the sand thinking about what to say to her. Twenty minutes later, he got up and headed towards the secret place.


	4. Explanation

Chapter 4: Explanation

Kairi was still crying silently when sora had walked in. Sora immediately got beside kairi and asked, "What's wrong Kairi?" Kairi wiped her eyes and said, "Nothing," Sora shifted till they were face to face. Sora looked into her eyes and said, "You can tell me anything Kairi," as he wiped a falling tear from her cheek. Kairi looked into Sora's deep blue eyes. She said assumingly, "Ok," Kairi got up and started to walk around. Sora got comfortable and put his hands behind his head. Kairi giggled when she saw him. "Well," she started, "I was thinking about what had happened the past year or two," Sora nodded. She continued, "When you had turned yourself into a heartless just so I could have my heart," Sora said, "Yeah," "Or when you had gotten through half of the organization's members, just to see if I was okay," Sora nodded. Kairi blurted, "What if it's my fault!?" Sora had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean your fault?" Kairi blurted, " If I hadn't lost my heart, then you Wouldn't have turned into a heartless, then namine and roxas, then riku wouldn't have gone through all that trouble, and…," Kairi fell to her knees and started to cry. Sora ran over to Kairi and embraced her. Kairi cried even harder. Sora started to stroke Kairi's hair softly. "Kairi, all that's happened the past year is not your fault," Sora explained, "I did that stuff because I….l-li like you… a lot," Kairi cried softer. Sora continued, " Plus, you recognized me when I was a heartless and you protected me and brought me back to my original form," Sora backed up to where he could see Kairi's face. He gave Kairi his funny smile. Kairi laughed when she saw it. Sora couldn't help but laugh with her. Sora said, "It's not your fault Kairi, ok?" Kairi smiled and said, "Okay sora," Sora slapped his face in a forgetful way. "Will you go to the under the stars show with me, everyone's gonna sing, even me," "Yeah, I will, what are you going to sing?" Kairi questioned. Sora said, "It's a surprise,"

A/N: Wow, this was a lot in my journal. The rest of the chapters are on their way soon! What will sora sing? What will Kairi sing? Will riku be in this? Will I stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter! Review! Greatly appreciated!


	5. Thinking

Chapter 5: Thinking

Sora paced back and forth in his room. He didn't know what he was going to sing. All he knew was that he wanted this song to be special, because he wanted to sing it for Kairi. He sat down and started to jot some stuff down.

Kairi was sitting on her bed. She wanted to sing a special song to sora, but she didn't know what. Soon, she started to jot some stuff down in her journal.

Riku, on the other hand, already knew what he was going to sing. He was strumming the chords of his song on his guitar.

Soon after, Kairi and Sora both knew what they were going to sing.

A/N: I don't know why these chapters are so short. They seem longer in my journal. Anyways, enough of me, I may have the rest of this story up today. Who knows? Read and review. If you do, I will give you a rainbow!


	6. The Show

Chapter 6: The show

Sora waited patiently in front of Kairi's door. He hoped that Kairi would like his song. The door opened slowly and Kairi came out. Sora said very shyly, "Are you ready to go," "Yeah," Kairi said with a smile. Sora thought about what happened in the secret place. He really didn't know if Kairi liked him back, so he kept his distance. Soon, they made it to the beach (where the show is going to be at). They sat with riku. Riku asked, "Hey sora, do you know what song you're gonna sing?" "Yes I do in fact," Sora stated matter-o-factly. Kairi giggled. Soon, Wakka appeared on the stage and said, "Let's give a big island welcome to RIKU!" "That's me," Riku said. "Don't show off!" Sora teased. "Whatever," Riku said. He made his way to the stage and brought out his guitar. He tested his microphone and said, "I'm going to sing a little tidbit of a song," Riku began to strum the strings of his guitar.

**Love Killer**

Stu-u-uck in a limbo

(Here we go)

Me and my sins go do to do oh oh oh

I played a vicious part (Whoa!)

I broke an unfair share of he-ar-arts

I'm about to blow, so If you come around baby you should know

I'll tear you up in two

Go ahead walk it off, if you know what's best for you

(Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

I'm no good for you (No!)

This heart ain't built for two so,

Runaway, Runaway cause

I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you

I'm no good for you (No!)

Get love and I bet you lose so

Runaway Runaway

Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no

Good for you

I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer

I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer

I'm a, I'm a, I'm a Lo-OhoH-oh-oh

Everyone cheered as Riku left the stage and went back to his seat. "You did good," Sora said. Kairi nodded in agreement. Wakka came back up to the stage and said, "Wow that was a great performance!" "Let's give Riku another round of applause," The crowd cheered once more for Riku.

A/N: I DO NOT own the song love killer by the ready set. Full credit goes to them. Shall we go on to the next chapter and see who is going to sing next?


	7. Kairi's Song

Chapter 7: Kairi's song

Disclaimer: Since I really didn't use the whole song. Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez does NOT belong to me. It belongs to her. Onto the story now!

"Alright, alright settle down," Wakka said, "Let's give a warm welcome to Kairi," "Well, that's me," Kairi said nervously. Sora placed his hand on hers and gave her a funny smile. "You'll do great," He assured her. "Thanks sora," she said. Kairi slowly made her way to the stage and grabbed the mic. " I want to dedicate this song to a very special boy in my life," Kairi blushed and looked at sora, who was also blushing.

**Love You Like a Love Song**

It's been said and done every beautiful thought's been already sung

(Sora watched Kairi's movements. 'She's so graceful' He thought)

I-I love you like a love song baby(3x)

And I keep hitting the re-pea-pea-pea-peat

(Sora fell in love with Kairi's song)

Like a song that goes on and ooooooooonnnnnnnn

(Sora watched as Kairi finished up her song)

Like a love song…..

Kairi made her way off the stage and to her seat. Sora looked at Kairi and said, "Kairi, that was beautiful, I loved it,"Kairi hugged sora and said, "Thank you Sora, that means a lot coming from you," "Let's give another hand for KAIRI!" Everyone applauded yet again for Kairi.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT INCLUDE THE WHOLE SONG. Remember I wrote this during the summer. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Sora's 1st song

Chapter 8: Sora's 1st song

Disclaimer: I do not own the upcoming song that is by Hunter Hayes.

"Alright guys let's give a hand to the Keyblade Wielder himself, SORA!" "Well, that's me," Sora said. "Knock'em dead," Kairi said. Sora smiled at her. Sora made his way up to the stage and put his headset microphone on. He said, "I'd like to dedicate these two songs to a special girl in my life, Kairi," She blushed.

Wanted

You'd know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green girl I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

So put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

(Sora walked closer to Kairi)

Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips, I

Wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted

(Sora brushes Kairi's cheek)

Anyone can tell you you're pretty

And you get that all the time(I know you do)

But your beauty's deeper than the makeup

And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips I

Wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

Baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good As you make me feel

I want to make you feel better

Better than your fairytales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted…

All I ever wanted…..

And I just want to wrap you up

Want to kiss your lips I

Want to make you feel wanted

And I want to call you mine

Want to hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah I want to make you feel wanted

Baby I want to make you feel

Wanted…

Kairi was crying softly. Sora knew that she had liked his first song. He pulled her into a hug. "That was outstanding!" "Let's give a hand for Sora's first song!"'The crowd went wild.

A/N: I love Hunter Hayes! He is one of my favorite male singers. Shall we go on to the next chapter?


	9. Sora's 2nd Song

Chapter 9: Sora's 2nd Song

"Did you like my first song?" Sora asked Kairi. She nodded with tears still rolling down her cheek. Sora embraced her and said, "Then you'll love the second one,"

Daylight

Here I am waiting

(Sora walks around Kairi)

I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on?

We knew this day would come

We knew it all along

How did it come so fast?

This is our last night, but it's late

(Sora looks in Kairi's eyes and holds her hand)

And I'm trying not to sleep

(Sora dances to the beat of the song with Kairi)

Cause I know when I wake, I will have to slip away

When the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

(Sora pulls Kairi closer to him)

Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own

(Sora pulls Kairi out in a spin)

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Ooh-Whoa ooh-Whoa (2x)

Here I am staring at your perfection

(Sora looks into kairi's eyes)

In my arms so beautiful

(Sora swings her around playfully)

The sky is getting bright

The starts are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard

(He breaks away from her and looks off)

Cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave

This is my last glance

That will soon be memory

(Sora walks back towards Kairi and holds her hands)

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna to hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Ooh-Whoa, ooh-whoa, ooh-whoa, (2x)

I never want it to stop

Because I don't want to start all over (start all over)

I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want

All that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight, we'll be our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight, we'll be our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Ooh-Whoa, ooh-whoa, ooh-whoa, (4x)

Kairi busted into tears when sora's song was over. Sora had a little tear in his eye too. Sora broke the silence by asking, "D-Did you like my songs, Kairi?" Kairi was too shocked to answer. She ran off the stage, leaving sora shocked and surprised, but he followed her soon after.

A/N: Why did Kairi run off? Will sora find her? Credit goes to Maroon 5 for their song Daylight. They are one of my favorite groups. Sadly, the next chapter is the last chapter of this story.


	10. True Love and True Friendship

Chapter 10: True Love and True Friendship

"Kairi!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs. He had been looking for kairi ever since she ran off the stage. "Kairi, where are you!?" Sora yelled, "say something if you can hear me!"He stopped when he heard someone crying. He looked around to see that it was kairi standing on the docks. Sora ran as fast as he could to the docks. When he made it, he yelled, "KAIRI!" Kairi slowly turned around. She still had a few tears running down her cheek. Sora ran and embraced her tightly. "I thought I lost you again," He said with his voice shaking, "Kairi, please, don't do that again," "I-I won't, I-I'm s-sorry Sora," Kairi stuttered, "I don't know why I did that, m-my emotions got to me," Sora pulled back to where he could see Kairi's face, that glistened in the moonlight. "Kairi, the songs I sang mean something," Sora said. "The song I sang means something too," Kairi said. "Kairi, you're all I ever wanted and tonight I want to hold you so close," He said staring into her lavender eyes. "Sora, I love you like a love song," Kairi said staring into his deep blue eyes. Their faces were inches apart, until their lips connected, then they were slowly brought back. "I've been waiting a long time to do that," Sora said smiling, "Will you go out with me?" "On one condition, you have to sing to me when I would like you to," Kairi teased. "You're all I ever waaaaaaannnnnnnnntttttteeeeeeddddddd,' Sora sang. Kairi giggled. "You know, there's something I've always wanted to say to you, Kairi," Sora said. "What's that?" Kairi questioned. Sora pulled kairi into a hug and said," I love you Kairi, and you'll always be in my heart,"

A/N: Well, this is it you guys. Sora and Kairi are finally together. That's the end….Psych! I have a sequel to this story that I will be posting very soon. Can't wait for you guys to read it. All that do and review will get a rainbow! See you guys soon!


End file.
